


Jon´s Wedding Vows

by BellaStark



Series: Wedding Vows [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 17:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaStark/pseuds/BellaStark
Summary: Sequel to Sansa´s Wedding Vows





	Jon´s Wedding Vows

**Author's Note:**

> You all were so very sweet to me after my first story so i tried again with Jon´s vows. Hope you will like it.

My sweet Sansa,  
your hair is red like fire,  
your eyes are as blue as the ocean,  
and your skin is white like the snow.

You are so beautiful, not only your looks but also your soul.

You love your family and friends with all your heart, you would protect them even if it meant to hurt or sacrifice yourself.  
You treat everyone with resepect even people who don´t deserve it.

The first time i saw you, and you smiled at me with that bright and beautiful smile, i knew you were special. In that moment i decided to make you love me and to get you to marry me one day. Thank the gods that worked out.  
I´m still amazed that someone as lovely and sweet like you could love someone as broody and sullen like me.

I´m still so grateful that Robb talked me into coming home with him the first day in 1. grade, otherwise i would have never met you and your amazing family. When i was with all of you i finally felt like i had a family too, in an instand i had brothers and a sister, and you.  
You were never like a sister, you were always more.  
Now that i marry you, i´m so glad that i didn´t listen to Robb´s threat of kicking my butt if i ever try to ask you out. (He never did it by the way)  
The waring i take very serious though is that of your family, our friends and even my new found family of my aunt and uncle, they all did warn me to never break your heart or hurt you in any way. But they don´t have to worry about that, i could never do that.  
You mean more to me then anyone else. You are the sun in my live, you are "sweet Girl", the love of my life, you are my everything.

I promise to always protect and support you, to always give you forehead kisses and call you sweet girl, to always treat you likw my queen, because you deserve all of that and more.

My love for you, my sweet Sansa, is eternal and not even death will stop it. I will find you in every other life we may live in and love you all the same, because our love is destined forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes in writing.


End file.
